


Words for The Lost

by orphan_account



Series: Class Appreciation Week 2017 [3]
Category: Class (TV 2016)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-21 10:55:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9545339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Charlie isn't ready to let go.Set before 1.08.Written for Class Appreciation Week - Day Three: Favourite Alien!





	

**Author's Note:**

> Because Charlie Smith makes me sad.

Charlie would often find himself sat in front of the Cabinet of Souls, its opened doors welcoming him in to the arms of those millions of souls, to the familiarity of his planet and his people. Sometimes, and with more frequency once Matteusz had moved in, he sat in silence, just watching their crackling brightness, but more often than not, he would talk to the souls inside – to his parents, most of all.

Though he knew that, were they alive, they wouldn’t approve of the relationship, he told them of Matteusz. He spoke at length of his softness and his patience, of how he would take the time to explain the pop culture references that he missed, or the parts of humanity that were so different to everything he had grown up learning – of which the opposite seemed to be true for everything about his new home. When he’d asked Matteusz to the prom, he’d asked for his parents’ forgiveness. After all, he was going with him because he felt an emotional attachment, nothing else – nothing that would advance his social or political standing. It was the same that first night they’d had sex. When Matteusz had fallen asleep, he had crept to the Cabinet and whispered his apologies to them. He knew it was pointless, but there was a sad comfort in expressing that learnt formality, even to the silent dead. There were times as well when he talked of his friends: of Tanya and her intelligence – they’d respect her, he thought; of April and her strength; of Ram and his loyalty; and even of Quill and her continued help against the numerous attacks they faced. But there was never a reply, how could there be?

On darker nights, he also told them of how lonely he was. Despite having his wonderful friends and wonderful boyfriend, it didn’t make up for the fact that he was an orphaned alien on a strange planet far away from home. He’d curse the fact that he was a child, a prince, the only surviving member of his race, and that even though the universe had taken his people and his planet, it still threatened to claim the new life he’d begun to create with every time something wretched came through the tear in time and space. Other times, he would mourn his parents, and all his people, as angry tears rolled down his cheeks, he would apologise for not being able to save them from the Shadow Kin. Though his bond with his parents was not strong, he still felt their loss heavily.

And sometimes all the lost alien prince could do was to sit in front of the Cabinet of Souls and cry for all that he’d lost.

**Author's Note:**

> I frantically wrote this in half an hour, so I apologise for any mistakes, or if it reads weirdly.
> 
> Kudos, comments, and constructive criticism are, as always, welcomed!


End file.
